The One Hit Wonder That's me
by musikjunkie45
Summary: This is a little story about when guy reunites with girl from childhood and then look what happens as the days go on and on and on...    yea... it's like my odd kind of humor...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE YUGIOH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL IT BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI INCLUDING SETO KAIBA, YUGI MOTO, JOEY WHEELER, TRISTAN TAYLOR, TEA GARDNER, **

**DOMINO CITY AND DOMINO HIGH... and Duel Monsters... yea...  
**

** The only things that belong to me are; Sarah St. Claire, and George St. Claire, and Luna St. Claire, and Dueling Digital  
**

**Special K belongs to its owners of Kellogs**

**The Wii belongs to Nintendo and The PSP belongs to Sony**

**Starbucks belongs to Starbucks **

**Fireflies belongs to Owl City**

**iPhone belongs to Apple**

**Honey Bunches of Oats belongs to Post Cereals**

**Costco belongs to Costco  
**

Chapter 1…

~The start of… hell?~

Okay… so it's not totally weird to dream… but it is when you can feel it… okay so let me restart;

My name, Sarah St. Claire, My age, 15 going on 16, and living in total and utter hell… yea that's right… hell… I used to have a little sister, she was taken away, I used to have parents, they were killed in front of my eyes and yea so I'm faring pretty well under these lurid conditions…

I'm adopted by George St. Claire; a brilliant mind and chief CEO and President of Dueling Digital… and since I'm pretty much the only taker… it's left to me! And I'm sure you're wondering 'oh wait if you're here telling me, the reader, about your life there must be a story you're trying to tell and that I'll be reading while I'm waiting for my coffee in Starbucks, or waiting in line to return something from Costco' I'd say… you're wrong. Oh. So. Totally. WRONG!

And then another question you might be asking is 'oh well if you're adopted, where's you little sister? Didn't George St. Claire want another daughter to adopt? Did you lose a bet or something?' well in order to answer this question I have to bore you with another like what, two seconds of your life. You see, I tried to apply for custody of my own little sister by MYSELF and being a NOBODY it doesn't really help… apparently I need connections… so now I just see my little sister in the school and in the orphanage where they said there 'was' a hold on her like she was an item which makes me sick… ugh well anyways let's start where the REAL hell started..

It was on a Monday morning say 6:30 AM my alarm, on my iPhone, went off singing fireflies which is still a good song in my opinion. Anyways, I hate waking up so early in the morning… I am NOT a morning person I've found out over the few years of going to a school. Yea I was home-schooled before which is a consolation that George St. Claire wanted me to learn more about Duel Monsters and business… ehh… it's okay I guess but it's not everything..

So yea I was up groaning, and moaning that I didn't want to go to school **ESPECIALLY** on a Monday morning at 6:30, and there was no cheerful Luna to make me happy so it really was like hell and it sucked! So then the uniform was placed into my room while I was taking a shower and as SOON as I saw the skirt, I screamed "HELL NO!" So George ran in the room panicking

"Oh my goodness what's wrong Sarah?"

"Look at the skirt…. It's too short like perverted short! I'm not going to wear it AT ALL!"

So at this moment in time we had to come to some conclusion, which resulted in me wearing my black pants/ jeans and the boys dress shirt without a tie which a note was given in with my disheveled neatness. ( In the end I sometimes felt like a queen yet I was **NOT** spoiled at all) Next thing was to eat breakfast.. Special K diet seems to be pretty good with the flavor of Honey Bunches of Oats… yea no not really, And the money was given to me for lunch great no more lazing around at home with the T.V., the Wii, and the PSP… it was **ACTUAL WORK** whoop-de-doo… that's a bunch of fun…_ woo hoo!_ Next it came time to grab a beaten up backpack from traveling and use it as a school bag, take this wonderful computer with me and type up my problems for all you lovely readers (if you readers comment on this I swear I'll cry ). And then I got into the car, I watched the scenery go by and before I knew it, Domino High School was right in front of me and the black car was rolling away back to the "mini" mansion… yea talk about bad day central… Well that was fun until I bumped into someone with a nice "ouch!" escaping my lips a certain evil creature with five thousand eyes stared at me and wanted to eat me alive! … okay well no it wasn't a monster with five thousand eyes that wanted to eat me alive… It was a good looking boy with brown hair and sharp cold icy watery (Readers by now 'okay okay we get the picture on the descriptions!') blue eyes. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going _Air-Head!_" okay now **THAT WAS IT! ** First the getting out of bed, next the uniform , next the breakfast, next the leaving of the house, and now THIS GUY? Oh no… Oh no… this was **NOT **going to ruin my day and as soon as I could retort a reply, the bell rang… the stupid bell thanks a bunch bell… and then he was gone and I ran my butt inside for not getting detention or even worse locked out…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

~Meeting friends… and Fate?~

Yes so continuing from my last post because I fell asleep in front of the monitor, I have to inform you readers (if you even care at this point in time for sticking with me) about my First Day At NORMAL School! (yes all the first letters are capital)… As all of you remember, or if you want to look back that's okay too, I had just run into a really rude and annoying jerkish boy with the most wonderful brown hair and most stunning blue eyes… yea talk about a catch twenty two… anyways I shuffled my way into the business office and got my schedule with SOOO MANY "days" that were in a rotation… yea crazy right? Okay well, as soon as I got my schedule, I got attacked by a flying mass of pink and brown into a HUGE hug… yea my first friend " Oh my goodness! A new student! OMG My name's Tea Gardner! Oh so let me explain the schedule to you since it's like soooo confusing!" And that's where the bad day got even worse… being suffocated by this girl, until a Brooklyn accent broke the smothering and babbling "Eh Teyah! (Written as spoken for the weird words I'll translate later)Why don'cha stop stranglin' that gyril over dere!" ( Hey Tea, why don't you stop strangling that girl over there?) And so the strangling came to a stop, and the savior with the Brooklyn accent came to my sight and oh my goodness was he gorgeous… like seriously he had overgrown shaggy blond hair and sweet chocolate brown eyes with a puppy look to them… he was SUCH a cutie! But he was only cute to that ice cold god I saw earlier this morning… yea nothing could beat him whoever he was…and then the next person with the coolest hair, though very short, was very kind yet he seemed shy… "Hi I'll take it you're new, my name is Yugi Moto, this is Joey Wheeler (he pointed to the blond), Tristan… wait.. Where's Tristan? Oh well we'll introduce to him later, and this as you just met is Tea Gardner!" with a big smile on his face. Oh boy, I thought, these are the EXACT people who I might want to stay away from… ugh okay well yea whatever, well the stupid bell rang again and apparently means class has started which was the beginning of my apparent demise… oh god… not him, my inner thoughts were racing, at the table where there was the **ONLY** open spot, was the brown haired, blue eyed wonder… so familiar though… and the next thing of course introduction… how elementary school; state your name, age, and one thing about yourself… okay Sarah St. Claire, 15, and I like to draw or doodle on occasion… yea that's it… and then the teacher HAD to put me in the only open spot next to "Seto Kaiba is that spot next to you free?" "Why… yes sir I believe so… although I don't think I want to sit next to someone hence me being **ALONE**"

At this moment in time I'd like to point 3 things out… 1. Seto Kaiba was the name of the boy and it was familiar because of a reason I'll diverge later on in the course of this story, 2. It seems odd that someone like him, Seto Kaiba, would want to point out the fact that he was alone when his girlfriend, or who I thought to be his girlfriend, was sitting at the table near him making a lovey dovey face at him which didn't seem to bother him **AT ALL**… and 3…. Well 3 is kinda different… like I didn't think sitting next to him E**SPECIALLY **in math which happens to be my weakness… yay!... but yes out of those 3 points, which one dear readers do you think is the main problem? (if at this point you say something along the lines of 'why am I reading this in the first place? I have MUCH better things to do with my time' or 'maybe all three of them are bad maybe it's a trick question' um… kudos to you reading this for as long as you have and by maybe only one entry you don't know me as well as you should…)

Well anyway… it's not like it should mean anything with Seto Kaiba arguing with the teacher…yea… it's apparently normal for him to argue with everyone and it's kinda annoying since I have a headache, and it's irritating to just sit and watch a teacher and a student fight so I got my guts up and yelled

" DOES IT REALLY MATTTER WHERE I SIT? I MEAN SERIOUSLY?' and that's what I'd be famous for, publically embarrassing Seto Kaiba by yelling at him in Math class… yay! Fun! Wait until I tell Luna… oh boy what a kick she'd get out of that. So, Kaiba shut up moved his stuff and the torture of me started; oh boy what did I just get into…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

~How Life is a very funny thing… Even if no one's laughing~

Right so As FAITHFUL readers, I'm sure you remember where we left off? The hell named Seto Kaiba was about to kill me for the whole school year? Yea… that sounds about right… On with our story sure!

Next to me was this six foot one boy wearing a dress shirt, navy blue which I assumed was his favorite color because he seemed egotistical because he thought he owned the school, and a white silk tie with black dress pants and shiny loafers (I think they may have been Gucci… I'm not sure though…). So as I received my text book I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck whispering into my ear, "You're in so much trouble for that last outburst; first you bump into me then this… oh boy I'd hide if I were you"… oh how lovely… Now I really wanted to hide under the covers and toss and turn under the covers of my bed squeezing my pillow as I would have a nervous breakdown… How long am I allowed to be sick for to miss school? Not long enough; to receive a threat from Seto Kaiba was almost like being tied to a tree and becoming target practice for the firing squad… the firing squad who never misses…

Not really pretty at all… like is girlfriend (who that actually was apparently) she was dressed in the most revealing manner, her shirt **MAJORLY** unbuttoned, her skirt **WAY **too short, and well, let's say I could answer correctly what color her underwear was -_- AS the usual Sarah, I'd try to make friends however he seemed to be so cold and evil… and a genius too… and he saw me failing on a few problems… and chuckled evily… because he is evil… super evil…

But LO AND BEHOLD! He then turned away from his girlfriend and **SMILED **at me and shook his head saying;

"No look, you're doing that wrong. You have to subtract this quantity to this side then take the square root of this number… you got it?"

I was just in shock… Didn't he **JUST **threaten me? Like really? I can distinctly remember (and readers look up above too) he just threatened me…. Unless it was a joke… because now he looked a bit nicer with a kinder face and his girlfriend couldn't get his attention… And I got math help for all of you to know… But he seemed like he wanted to try to be nice and it was working believe it or not! I didn't think that was **ACTUALLY **possible…

"Hey, why don't you come by some time, … I'm not quite sure… Oh and you need LOTS of help I'll be willing if you babysit my little brother for… the two remaining years that we're in high school. Sound alright with you? I mean, you **DID** bump into me this morning and you did humiliate me in front of the class so… It would only be fair…"

So that was how he was going to get me… He was going to make sure that I was going to suffer **JUST **because he was a good math tutor and because I "humiliated" him… Oh boy, I just nodded my head in agreement thinking and worrying how bad his little brother would be… And how poor Luna wouldn't be seeing a lot of me… Oh man was I falling in the deep as Adele would say…


End file.
